Stand and Burn
by yayhodr
Summary: Siv has hero worshipped Thorin since the day she and her mother moved in next door to him and his family. So of course, when offered a chance to go on the quest to reclaim Erebor, she jumps at the chance. Even if it means hiding the fact that's female. Along the way, she just might learn to find value in herself and not in her role models. Established Fili/OC.
1. Prologue: Rain in Ered Luin

It was raining when Thorin Oakenshield finally reached his settlement. It seemed like it had been raining a lot lately around him. He knew Dis would claim he had his own personal rain cloud, but the weather of the world had just seemed dreary lately. He wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or not. It had been a long journey, but he had only a few weeks to plan out his next journey before he had to travel to the meeting of his kin. Hopefully, he thought as he made his way down the walkway, Gandalf would arrive and help before he had to leave.

As he approached his own home, he noticed a light on. Sighing, he realised that his sister or his nephews must be up still, and he would have to break the news to them sooner than he had hoped. He still hadn't decided whether he would allow Kili on the quest or not. He knew that it would be unfair to leave him; but it would upset Dis to take both her sons. Especially when Kili had only just passed into adulthood.

As he made his way up the walkway, the door opened, and light flooded out. His sister's figure stood in the doorway, a sword in her hand. Her shoulders slumped in relief when she recognized him. "Oh, it's just you," she said.

"Who else would it be?" Thorin asked, hugging her once he was close enough. "Have there been problems with intruders?"

"No, but a mother can never be too sure, especially when her children are involved," Dis said, hugging her brother back. "How was your journey? Did you find him?" she asked, not at all sounding hopeful. He'd been searching for their father, and she already knew by the lack of a companion- and no light in his eyes- that his search had been futile.

"I did not," Thorin admitted. "But I have other news," he said. "Are the boys in bed?"

"No," Dis said. "They're in the kitchen, with Siv. They're playing a game and there's ale. Have you eaten?" Siv was their neighbor, a young girl halfway between Thorin's nephews ages. She lived on her own, now that her parents had both died years ago. Only a few years before, she had agreed to wed Fili, although they had yet to even talk about a wedding. Dis often worried that they would never actually wed; Thorin thought it best to leave them to their own devices (although he had never said as much to Dis).

"No," Thorin said. "But I can wait. Dis, what would you say if I told you that I plan to retake Erebor?" he asked his sister, trying to keep his voice low to keep the others in the house from hearing just yet. He was dreading the argument that would ensue, even though he knew the outcome already.

"I'd say that you're crazy," said Dis, giving her brother a started look. "Thorin, I long for Erebor as much as you do, but Smaug will kill you, and all who stand with you. This is madness," she said, realising that he was serious.

"Gandalf the Grey found me in Bree, and he urged me to march upon the mountain. There are orders to kill me, Dis. Someone already wants me dead. Gandalf wants me to march upon the mountain," he said. "He's worried about Smaug, and what other people will do."

"You're not taking Fili and Kili, are you?" It wasn't really a question, but a statement. Her eyes were dangerous, and angry. "You can go on your fool's mission, but you had better leave my sons out of this. They've given you enough blood and sweat and tears already."

"They're of age. They can make their own choice."

"But you can pick your men, Thorin. If they ask, you must say no. Kili's just came of age. Please, at least refuse him."

"I won't refuse those who will remain loyal to me. I won't refuse the willing. You'll have to talk them out of it yourself," he said. "And you can start now," he added, lifting his chin in the direction of the doorway between the front room, and the kitchen, where his nephews, and a girl with chestnut red hair, stood.

Dis turned around, opening her mouth. Before she should speak, and implore her sons not to take up the quest, Fili spoke. "Ma, I know you don't want us to go," he said. "But we're in line for a throne to a kingdom we've never been too. We've never known our home. We've been raised on stories, and we deserve to see if for ourselves."

Kili spoke next. "We've been raised fighting- and if we must die in battle, it should be reclaiming Erebor. It's a noble way to die. You can't ask us to stand down and not fight along side our uncle and king."

"You raised us to be loyal to Thorin, and it would kill us to have to stay behind. It would be cruel to even ask that of us," Fili said.

"I am your mother. It would be cruel to ask me to even contemplate having to bury you," their mother pleaded .

"It would be the greatest honor to die reclaiming Erebor for our people," said Fili. "There is no honor greater. Not even the honor of one day being king."

Dis seemed to understand that she should get nowhere arguing with them- and seemed to decide it was time to bring in back up, and so she turned to the other woman."Siv, ask them to stay. Tell them all this is madness."

The other woman shook her head. "I'm sorry. They are right. And it would be wrong of me to tell them not to, because I'm going too."

"Now," Thorin began, "That, I will not allow. Women do not travel abroad except in great need. Stay here, and wait until we send for our people to join us. You will be needed here."

"Why, because I can have children?" Siv asked. "I have no family save for you; and if I lose Fili, I would never recover. I would rather die alongside those I am loyal to than wait here in relative safety while you three lead a charge against a dragon."

"No," Thorin said. "You will stay because you made a commitment to me when you joined this settlement. You will stay because people will talk, and wonder, why their king would allow you to journey. You will stay for your own reputation, and for Fili's. You will stay because in the villages we pass through, men will see a woman and try to take advantage of you. You will stay because I am your king and your place is not to question my judgement."

The girl nodded. "I understand," she said, although even Thorin could tell that she was not happy about his decision.

Siv had always been loyal, and obedient to the ones she respected. Thorin had known her to challenge authority- and had seen her do it. She had been raised a wanderer, and authority did not come easy to her. Respect, however, did. And she had made no secret that since her mother's death, Thorin and Dis were the ones she held in the highest esteem.

Fili and Kili also respected Thorin- but they also were not afraid to challenge him sometimes. Even if it usually meant him boxing their eyes and getting yelled at. Fili, in particular, had learned to pick his battles. Kili, it seemed, had not. But by the looks on their faces, he knew that this was a battle that they had both chosen.

"She and Ori are the same size," Kili said. "More or less…" he added, his eyes blatantly on her chest. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. "I mean no disrespect. I'm just pointing out that you could easily be disguised as male as we travel if you borrow some of his clothing. Especially with your hair up and if you let your beard grow out a little," he said. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"And she can fight, just as well as Kili and I can, and she moves quicker than some of the men who will undoubtedly be on the quest," Fili pointed out. "And we have agreed not to marry until Erebor is reclaimed. Surely that means that she has more reason than most men who will be on the quest to want it back."

"Is this true?" Thorin asked. It was the first he'd heard of it- at least, in a long time. Fili and Kili had always sworn they wouldn't marry until they were in Erebor, but they had been children then. He hadn't thought that his heir would put the fate of their line at stake. He hoped at least Kili would have sense when it came to marriage and courting. Although, then again- it was reckless, cheerful Kili he was placing his hope in.

Siv nodded. "It is," she said.

"All of it?" Thorin asked, for clarification.

"Well, some of it was op-" Siv began, but Thorin cut her off.

"All of it?"

"Yes," said Siv.

"You will disguise yourself as a man, and you both-" Thorin pointed at Fili now, "will behave in a respectable manner and leave no one with cause to doubt your reputations?" They both nodded. "Then you may come, but only because Fili and Kili will undoubtedly not stop complaining from here to Erebor if I did not allow it," he said, shaking his head. "If you cause a problem, in any way, I will send you back to Ered Luin tied to the back of a pony, even if we are on the slopes of Erebor," he warned, and then he glanced at his nephews, who looked ready to burst with excitement. "That goes for you two, as well."

"You won't regret it," Siv swore, green eyes sparkling as she rushed over to wrap an arm around Dis, who was staring at the ground in defeat.

"Maybe I won't regret bringing you along," Thorin said, watching his nephews chatter at each other, and then wrestle each other to the ground. "But something tells me I may regret bringing them."

The rest of the night, and most of the next morning, was spent with Siv and Dis planning ways for Siv to disguise, Fili and Kili wrestling, and Dis making lists of everything that would need to be brought on the quest- and Thorin explaining to her why they couldn't bring half of it unless they had a small army of ponies. As Thorin watched his family- and future family- basically plan out the quest for him, he imagined them in Erebor. They'd be able to afford the finest clothes, and they'd have access to the best Erebor had to offer. They'd lived meagerly long enough, and although his nephews were fine young men, he was glad that he would bring them home. He would be proud to bring all of his people home.

* * *

**AN:** So basically, like three days ago on tumbr, I started ranting about how it would have been SO natural for them to have made one of the dwarves female. This was going to be a totally different fic, wherein DWALIN was a woman. But then I decided I wanted to make my own oc, and have her be as dwarfy as possible, because I really really enjoy exploring the culture.

I really hope Thorin didn't come off as sexist. He didn't mean to be. But he does have to worry about all of his people, not just his family- and he understands that people talk. He also understands that people aren't as nice as the young ones want them to be. But at the end of the day, he can't deny loyalty, or people who are really, truly willing to die for his cause. That's what matters most to him.

Tolkien stated that dwarven women, when they travel, which is rare, diguise themselves as dwarf men, and thus, outsiders believe that dwarves spring, fully formed, from rock, and when they die, return to stone. In the movie version of The Two Towers, Gimli states that this is, "of course, untrue". So while it's unlikely that a woman would have traveled in the company, it's possible. When I get to the end of the series (there will be three stories), I'll wrap it up in a way that makes this story NOT negate the hobbit :).

Siv's name comes from Norse Mythology, like many (if not all) of the dwarves names. Her name is also the name of Sif (who you will be familar with if you have seen Thor.) and I chose it because I want her to be strong, and fierce. Sif means bride, and I also want her to be much , much more than just a bride- but also have it be okay that she wants to be one. I spent three days creating her, so I'm pretty proud of her. I hope everyone else likes her.

As always, please leave comments. I'd love to know what your favorite parts are :). And if you have any suggestions for anything you want to see in the story, the outlines are very loose, and I'm always up for suggestions :).


	2. Invasion of the Dwarves

Bilbo Baggins was at his limit. There were four dwarves in his dining room; rearranging furniture, smashing their heads together, scraping their feet on his mother's glory box, and behaving like they'd never been in proper society before. Not to mention, they were even talking like there would be more who would show up.

Rubbing his temples, he went to the door as there was, again, a knock on the door. He threw open the door, ready to chew out the next dwarf who attempted to invade his home, only to jump back as a pile of dwarves fell onto his doormat. The only way to describe the scene in front of him was a mess. Resisting the urge to pick up the sword that the blond dwarf had dropped in his hall, and start hitting people with it, Bilbo sighed, looking up at the tall figure in the doorway. "Gandalf," he said, not even bothering to hide his annoyance. He should have known, he really should have.

The next thing Bilbo knew, he had an entire army of dwarves raiding his pantry. He was running himself ragged, trying to keep them from breaking anything. What were they doing here? Why were they here? What was Gandalf thinking?

The wizard seemed to be highly amused with himself; chuckling as he watched the antics of his fellow invaders. His eyes were sparkling, and he was clearly having a grand time watching Bilbo's life be ruined. Bilbo sighed, and yanked a doily out of the dwarf with the weird hat's hands, not even bothering to explain to him what crochet was as the dwarf made a joke about balls.

Massaging his forehead in frustration, he pulled Gandalf aside. "What are they doing here?" he asked.

"Making merry," Gandalf replied, laughing as the blonde one and his companion, the one with brown hair, threw sausages at each other.

'Yes, but why do they have to do it in my house?" Bilbo asked.

"Because they are waiting for the last two members of their company," Gandalf said. "And they have travled from Ered Luin, and this is how they celebrate the end of a journey."

"But why are they in my house?"

"Because I told them to meet here," said Gandalf. "The other two are late," he said to the first dwarf, the tall, scary one.

"They are late. They traveled to a meeting of our kin," he said, leaning against the door. "The dwarves of the Iron Hills are our closest kin. They will join us."

Bilbo felt faint at that. More dwarves? He could barely handle the 12 that were already here. He would have to put his foot down. There would be no more dwarves in Bag End. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins had made a horrible error, he realised as he followed his unexpected houseguests to the door, to greet the mysterious 13th and 14th members of their group. Gandalf pulled the door open, ignoring Bilbo as he insisted that they all really had to leave. They had been throwing his china around and even if they had done a wonderful job cleaning them, he was really, truly at his wits end. But they were all ignoring him, focused on the door. The door opened, revealing a dwarf on the other side of the door, which quickly silenced Bilbo.

The dwarf was tall, taller than most of the others; with long hair, and a short beard. He had a regal bearing, one that almost commanded respect. Of course, this dwarf hadn't been throwing dishes around- and the way they had stopped once they had realised he had arrived told Bilbo that perhaps he wouldn't approve of the other dwarves game. Bilbo thought maybe this dwarf had some respect for other people.

He wore a blue coat, and carried with him a sword, and an oaken branch. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at that, but then shrugged it off. Dwarves, he had begun to learn, were odd creatures, best left to their own, slightly violent, devices. He just really wished they weren't doing it in Bag End.

"Gandalf," the dwarf said, seeming unimpressed. "I thought you said this place would easy to find. We lost our way, twice. We couldn't seem to find the mark on the door."

"That's because there isn't one!" cried the hobbit, frustrated with the dwarves now. Confusticate and bebother all of them. "It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark," said Gandalf, shutting the door. "I put it there this morning."

The dwarf, followed by another, shorter dwarf, had stepped into the entry now, and was eyeing Bilbo. "So," he said, after several minutes of surveying Bilbo. "This is the hobbit. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Several of the dwarves laughed, as Bilbo bristled. He had had quite enough of these dwarves; coming into his house, eating all of his food, throwing his dishes around, wiping their faces with his doilies, destroying his plumping, and now, insulting him. Not to mention Gandalf, ruining his freshly painted door, and laughing while his house was torn to pieces. Bilbo Baggins was at his limit.

"Have you had much experience in fighting?" the other dwarf asked. This dwarf was dressed in silver and light blue. He had green eyes, and reddish-brown hair, which was braided up on his head. His voice was much less deep than any of the others, and he was smaller than the one he had arrived with, and most of the others.

Bilbo shook his head, eyes wide. "N-no. None beyond when I was a little boy playing with my peers," he said. This was true. He'd put aside wooden swords and playful swordfights by the time he was a tween. And even as a child, those swordfights had been rare. Hobbits did not fight. They loved peace, and food, and knowing their guests before they arrived.

The taller dwarf laughed. "I thought as much," he said.

Gandalf took this chance to speak up. "Bilbo Baggins, this is the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield, and his…." The Wizard looked to Thorin, as if not knowing how to introduce the other.

"My son," Thorin said, and somehow, Bilbo managed to miss the confused look on the the younger dwarfs face and the slightly horrified look on the face of the blond dwarf, and also the laughter of the blond dwarf's brother, who had quickly ducked behind the tall, bald dwarf, holding his stomach while his brother stomped on his foot to silence him. "Siv."

"At your service," Siv said, sinking into an awkward bow.

The other remained silent. Apparently, his father was not the kind to offer service. Bilbo didn't mind; unless the service that they offered was to remove their company from his home. But somehow, as he followed the dwarves back into the dining room, he realised that that was unlikely. Highly. Highly unlikely.

* * *

As the hobbit, Bilbo, bustled around trying to find something to feed Siv and Thorin with, Siv turned to Thorin. "I'm your son?"

"It was the best I could come up with. I didn't think Gandalf would lead me into the introduction like that," Thorin responded. "So, yes. You are my son. Illegitimate, of course. Fili's the heir."

"Yes, I won't take that away from him," Siv said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure he won't see through this?

Thorin paused for a moment, thinking. "I hope not. I doubt he knows much about dwarven families, so that alone should keep us safe. Besides, he seems rather… trusting. He'll take us at our word because why would we lie?"

Siv sighed. "As far as he knows, we wouldn't," she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked.

"I'm going to get sit with my cousins." She said, nodding her head in Fili and Kili's direction.

She quickly made her way down the table, squeezing in between Fili and Kili. Under the table, Bilbo couldn't see her hand slip into Fili's, nor how close the two of them were actually sitting. To someone who didn't know better, they'd just look like cousins.

And if Fili squeezed her hand harder and she reached over, patting his knee when Thorin told them that Dain would not join them, Bilbo didn't have to know. If she squeezed his hand in excitement when they learned about the door, and they kicked each other's feet gently the whole time, Bilbo was never any wiser. And if, when Bilbo passed out, Fili and Siv snuck a kiss- well, the hobbit would never know. And neither would Thorin, who was watching Oin look over Bilbo with annoyance and long-suffering sighs.

Frustrating as it may be- especially now that their burglar had decided not to join them- maybe, just maybe, they could do this. There was an excitement about sneaking around just for the most innocent actions. It was actually kind of fun, sneaking around the corner so they could check each other's braids, stealing kisses when only Kili was really paying attention.

It made them feel alive.

* * *

Late that night, they had all settled into their bedrolls around the hobbit hole. Gandalf had taken a bed, and Oin, the eldest of the company, had been given a bed- at Bilbo's insistence. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace, which Fili, Kili, and Siv, had camped out in front of us- along with Bifur, who had a stick and was roasting a zucchini that he had found. They had all wondered where the zucchini had come from, but then thought it best not to question Bifur's actions and choices.

Thorin was stretched out behind them, already snoring lightly. In another room, several of the others' snores could be heard, loud and clear. They wouldn't look forward to that, the three "cousins" decided.

"Do you think he'll change his mind?" asked Kili from between Siv and Fili.

"He seemed really determined. I wouldn't change my mind," said Siv. "He chose to stay."

"I think he'll decide differently, because Gandalf feels that way," said Fili. "Just because the pair of you, and Thorin, are as stubborn and unmovable as the rocks that Men think we came from doesn't mean that Bilbo is. Gandalf knows him better."

"I still can't believe you forgot his name," Siv whispered with a snort. "How hard is the name Bilbo Baggins to remember?"

"I was nervous!" Kili protested. "And it genuinely sounded like Boggins to me."

"He was nervous. He was practically shaking the entire way here from nerves and excitement. It reminded me of that dog that Oin used to have and how it would shake whenever anyone came to visit," Fili said with a chuckle.

"Aww, was wee Kili excited?" Siv teased, rolling away as Kili whacked at her with the cushion he had taken from the couch. Still, she could hear his chuckle as well, and when she rolled back into her previous position, she could see the amused glimmer in his eye. Kili had always taken light teasing well, as long as the nothing to do with his beard, elves, or his bow was brought up. Kili could also give just as much as he got, so he had no room to be angry at good natured teasing.

Thorin cracked an eye open. "You three had best quiet yourselves. We leave first light tomorrow, and if you fall asleep on your ponies, I'll leave you at one of the numerous inns I spotted between here and Bree," he said, but, as Siv rolled on her side, so she wasn't facing Kili, she caught half a smile on Thorin's face as well.

Thorin really wasn't as gruff as everyone thought. He just- needed to have reason not to be. Siv had always understood that. She'd also always understood why, for Thorin, Fili and Kili were the biggest reason not to be gruff. Starting on the quest for the homeland was even more of a reason to not be gruff.

It was something to take seriously, and not joke about. But it was also a cause for celebration and hope. Bilbo Baggins or no, she knew that they would soon stand in the halls of Erebor, and welcome their people back home. There was too much at stake not to defeat the dragon. They had no other choice now.

* * *

**AN: **WOOP!  
I decided that everyone knows what happens in Bag End, and that it was more important to just write how people felt during those scenes, and things that happened after. Hidden scenes .  
My reason for Siv being with Thorin is that even if she's disguised as a man, she's still a woman and according to their believes, very important. He's also got that whole thign about protecting their reputations. Also, if you didn't catch it in the prologue, she has sworn an oath of fealty, basically, to Thorin, and she doesn't take that lightly. She's basically acting his guard.


	3. Travels

**Chapter 3: Travels**

The next morning, they started off early. Ori, the least threatening of all the dwarves, ran down to the marketplace, and bought some eggs, sausage, bacon and vegetables. Gandalf took a loaf of bread from the breadbox, saying that he was sure that Bilbo would not need it. Bombur cooked it all, lamenting that this would be the last time he would cook in a real kitchen for a long while.

By the time Bombur was cooking, Thorin was ready to be traveling. Gandalf wanted to wait, a while longer, for Bilbo to wake, but Thorin wouldn't have it. It was all that Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili could do to convince Thorin to wait for Bombur to finish cooking. Finally, Ori suggested that they could eat on the road, if Bombur put their eggs, sausage and bacon into sandwiches, and it was decided that this would be the fastest way they would start their quest.

As Bombur cooked, the others went about preparing the ponies, cleaning up any left over mess in Mr. Baggin's home, and dreaming about what they would do when they had finally reclaimed Erebor.

Some of them, the craftsmen among them, were excited to have materials to work with that were much finer than the ones they could obtain here. Some there that there is mithril in Erebor, leftover from the days of Moria," Gloin had shared.

"And gold of the finest quality," said Bofur. "Think of the things we can make, and sell."

Others, like Balin and Dwalin and Thorin, who had lived in Erebor and could remember it, were just excited to see their homes again. "My father left many weapons in Erebor," Dwalin said. "Some with no equal elsewhere."

"Surely the dragon will not have taken things from our homes. He could not have gotten there," Balin reminded them. "We'll see things that we thought we would never see again.."

Others, like Ori, were far more excited about the massive libraries in Erebor. "Think of all that knowledge," he said. "All of those books. Just sitting there. It's a shame, really. To have gone over a hundred years without anyone reading them."

But all of them, were excited to just have a home again. Some of them, like Fili, Kili, Ori, and Siv, had never known a home. Some, and Siv thought that this was an even crueler fate, had known the comforts of home, the safety of Erebor, only to have it ripped from them and spend their lives fighting for their place in the world. Siv honestly didn't know how her companions had been able to bear such a fate. She would have gone mad. And she knew that some of their kin had.

She'd often heard that home was where the heart is. And she knew that for her, that home was wherever Fili was. But she also knew Thorin well enough to know that for him, and many like him, their hearts had been left in Erebor. And she knew that Fili, and Kili would never be truly happy unless they had seen their uncle reunited with his heart. Thorin's heart hadn't just been left in Erebor- it was Erebor.

It would be an honor to help Thorin- and everyone who had lost Erebor- return home.

* * *

The Shire really was a beautiful place, if you had to be above ground. Everything was green, and there were flowers everywhere. They encountered very few people; it was still very early; but the people they did encounter seemed happy. Fili couldn't blame Bilbo for not wanting to live the Shire. If this was his home, and he was as happy as Bilbo had to be, he wouldn't want to leave either. But Gandalf knew hobbits, and Bilbo, better, and he said Bilbo would come. So Fili believed him.

They currently found themselves in the middle of the woods, everyone chattering at once. Thorin led the group, while Fili, Siv and Kili hung near the back, Fili in the middle with Kili and Siv on each side. Around them, their companions were taking bets on whether or not Bilbo would show up. Oin, Gandalf, Fili and Bofur had bet that he would show up. Kili, Dwalin, Siv,Nori, Dori, Gloin, and Balin had bet that he wouldn't. Bombur and Bifur had refused to participate and Thorin had rolled his eyes at the whole idea. It didn't really matter whether or not Bilbo Baggins came, he'd informed them. They'd just find someone else. He wasn't going to let something as insignificant as a hobbit change his quest for Erebor.

Fili wished he could think that way. But he knew that it would probably end up being one of the smaller dwarves sent in if Bilbo didn't show up. Or they'd have to kidnap an elf child or something. Of the company, Ori, Siv or himself were the smallest- and also the quietest. And he knew his fiancee well enough to know that she would volunteer to be the one who went in. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of sending Siv into a mountain occupied with a large, possibly hungry, definitely angry, dragon.

Not that he really thought he could stop her from doing anything. He'd tried that once. All that had happened was he'd had a rock thrown at his head and she'd just gone right on with her plan to try and tame a wild pony. He hadn't bothered to say "I told you so" when she'd ended up bruised with a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. To be fair, Kili had said it for him. But he'd never tried to tell her what to do again. He figured that she would just have to learn the hard way that sometimes, he did know what he was talking about.

Still, really, what was the harm in someone actually listening to him when he was right?

"WAIT. WAIT."

Speaking of things that Fili was right about.

Everyone stopped in their tracks as Bilbo Baggins dashed along the forest road, a walking stick in one hand, carrying a pack on his back, and waving the contract in his other hand. "PLEASE. WAIT," Bilbo half screamed, half wheezed as he caught up with the final pony in the line. "I signed it! I signed the contract!" He breathed, before bending over with his hands on his knees and wheezing.

Once he caught his breath, he straightened back up, handing the contract to Balin, who had been waiting for it expectantly. As Balin surveyed the contract, Fili turned to Kili and Siv, a smirk on his face. "See, I told you not to doubt Gandalf," he said, holding his hand out for the money that they both were digging out of their bags. Kili gently handed his bag to Fili, a sour look on his face but his eyes still twinkling. Nothing could really dampen Kili's spirits. Fili liked that about his brother.

Siv, meanwhile, took the opportunity to chuck her bag of money as Fili's head as hard as she could. Luckily for Fili, he'd been prepared for this, and already had a hand up and ready to catch it as the bag left her hand. He'd known her to be a bad loser long enough to be prepared for her reaction. Or maybe he'd just had things lobbed at his head by both her and Kili enough times. She did it when she was upset. Kili did it when he was bored or felt that Fili was being too bossy. Really, he didn't know what he was going to do with the pair of them. He just hoped that their strength and near impeccable aim would come in handy on the quest. Really, he thought a bruise may form on his hand from the impact of the bag of money.

Before he could bruise her ego by laughing at the scowl on her face, the line of ponies started moving again, with a command from Thorin to get Bilbo a pony. Bilbo protested, but as he did, Fili and Kili reached down, lifting him onto the pack pony behind him, which they had left slightly empty at Gandalf's request. And even Siv had to laugh at the noise of shock and disbelief that Bilbo made when he found himself on the back of a pony.

"This is really unneeded. I've done walking holidays before. I even got as far as Frogmorton once."

Siv glanced over at him. "Isn't Frogmorton that village over there?" She said, pointing. In the distance, there was a village, situated by a creek. Smoke was coming from some hobbit holes, and it looked sleepy. It couldn't be more than a day's walk away from Bag End.

"Well...yes," said Bilbo, looking confused.

"You're going to want a pony, Master Baggins. We could walk to Frogmorton and back 40 times over and only have covered half the distance to Erebor if we were lucky."

The hobbit looked positively horrified.

* * *

They traveled mostly in silence for no longer than five minutes, except for Bilbo sniffling, Gandalf chuckling, Bofur telling bad jokes, and Oin yelling "What?" in response to everything Bofur said. Soon enough though, the joking, chuckling, sniffling and what-ing were interrupted by a series of loud sneezes that everyone was shocked to discover had come out of Bilbo. At the front of the line, Fili could see even his uncle with his eyebrows crinkled, as if trying to figure out how such a loud noise had come out of such a tiny person. Fili, who had been directly in front of Bilbo, had almost fallen off his pony in shock, and it had only been Kili grabbing his arm and Siv pushing on the other one that had kept him from falling into a pile of what he hoped was mud.

"Sorry," Bilbo said, in between sneezing fits. "I seem to be allergic to this horse hair."

"It's actually pony hair," Kili volunteered (not at all helpfully, from the look on Bilbo's face).

"Well whatever it is, I'm allergic to it," Bilbo said, digging around on his person, and then in his bag for something. "Wait, stop! We have to turn around"

Everyone stopped, turning around to look at Bilbo. "Whatever for?" Gandalf questioned, cutting Thorin, who had taken a deep breath to go on a tirade, off.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief!"

"Here, use this!" Bofur called out, and with a ripping sound, ripped his coat and tossed a piece back to Bilbo, who caught it with a look of disgust.

Meanwhile, Siv was feeling around in her own coat. "I've got a spare one," she offered. "My- aunt- sent me off with plenty." This was true. Dis had insisted that handkerchiefs would come in handy on the journey, for more than just blowing one's nose, and had sent Fili, Kili and Siv off with plenty. It was just that Fili and Kili had gotten rid of theirs at the first chance they got, along with other things that Dis had sent them off with that had ended up slowing them down.

Bilbo took this new handkerchief with a pleased look, trading Bofur's rag for it, which Siv took, saying that someone could still find use for it, and it was better not to waste Bofur's coat completely.

And with that, their trip had no more stops for the rest of the day, which pleased Thorin greatly, and Fili guessed, left Bilbo feeling just a little sore.

* * *

The next day, their journey started early. They were still in the Shire, so Bilbo, accompanied by Ori and Dori, hurried to the nearest inn, owned by a relation apparently, and bought them all breakfast. The rest of them cleaned up their camp, prepared the ponies, and quickly bathed in a nearby spring, although Siv went further up stream, with Thorin stubbornly guarding the area. Fili kind of hoped Thorin realised that Siv's reputation would not be damaged by anyone in the company. They were a brotherhood, and Siv was like their sister. And she was totally capable of holding her own.

Still, Thorin was a king and when he got an idea in his head, it was near impossible to dissuade him. He was pretty sure that Siv and Thorin would butt heads at least once on the quest. He was almost afraid to ask about their journey to the meeting of their kin. He'd decided he'd wait for them to share that story. It wasn't that they didn't get along- Siv basically worshiped the ground Thorin walked on- it was that they were both stubborn and loud and easily angry. Eventually though, Siv always did what Thorin wanted, within reason. Fili wondered why she even bothered trying to argue. He kind of thought that she just liked to argue.

Luckily, they seemed to be getting along well enough when they rejoined the group, although Thorin seemed a little put out about something. Fili decided not to ask, deciding it was better for his health not to risk becoming the target of Thorin's rage.

"I want to be out of here within the hour," said Thorin, grabbing the bowl of eggs that Kili was pressing into his hands. "We've wasted enough time already."

"And we will," Balin said. "Just as soon as we finish eating. I fear that meals become scarce on this journey."

Across the camp, Bilbo looked like he might pass out upon hearing Balin's words. Fili had guessed by the amount of food in Bilbo's home that hobbits liked to eat. If Fili had led that life Bilbo seemed to have led, he too would be much more upset about the prospect of meals becoming scarce. Fili was concerned enough as it was- Kili couldn't really stand to lose anymore weight.

"We'll plan well," Thorin said. "Buy more food in Bree, and Laketown, and find what we can in the wilderness. Kili is an excellent hunter. We won't starve."

"I didn't say that. I just meant that we should enjoy any chance for a meal like this while we can," Balin said, with a shrug. And while Kili was a great hunter, Fili still decided he would take Balin's advice. He had never liked eating meat that he'd had to clean and skin himself. And something told him that Mr. Baggins would also follow the same advice.

* * *

They traveled most of that day without much event. They left The Shire within a few hours of traveling, going over what Bilbo called the Brandywine Bridge, passing briefly through Buckland. Bilbo explained that the hobbits who lived in Buckland were considered to be slightly strange by the other hobbits of The Shire. "Mind you, some of the more well to do hobbits consider every other group strange. The Tooks are also widely known for being strange. But the Brandybucks go on boats in the water! Can you imagine?" he had said with a shudder, as if the thought of going on the water was horrifying.

By the end of the day, they had made it out of Bree- not bothering to stop. Thorin had been insistent on that. They found a cave just outside of Bree, with plans to make it past Weathertop the next day. Everyone set up their bedrolls- including one that Gandalf had found and purchased for Bilbo, who had slept on his coat the night before- and Bombur made a quick stew with a some rabbits that Kili had caught in the afternoon while they had been traveling, along with some vegetables that Bifur had produced from somewhere. Once again, they'd decided it best not to question Bifur.

After that, they'd all curled up in their bedrolls, while Fili and Kili took the first watch. Most of the older dwarves drifted off to sleep easily, although Fili could see Bifur sitting in a corner, Balin seated by the fire, and Thorin by himself in the distance. Siv had fallen asleep with her head on Fili's foot, which was slightly uncomfortable. Both Fili and Kili had their pipes out, and Kili was whittling.

Fili, having loaned his knife to Kili, and not feeling like waking Siv up to get the other one from his boot, had settled for absently playing with a loose bit from Siv's hair, absently braiding it and unbraiding it in different styles, and then running his fingers over the braid that held the bead that would till someone who knew what to look for that they were engaged. He could feel the combination of their two patterns on the bead- and the chip from the time that Kili had tackled her to the ground and it had been whacked against a rock. He liked the feeling of something so familar beneath his fingers, and he certainly hoped that she was proud to wear it. He was proud that she did- and to wear the one she had made.

Siv was also snoring, although she was drowned out by several of the others. Bilbo seemed to be particularly put out by the snoring. The hobbit tossed and turned for a good hour before getting up with a heavy, annoyed sigh, and heading for his pony. He talked to it for a while, and seemed to think he was being sneaky as he gave the pony an apple.

The hobbit jumped as he heard howling and laughter in the distance. "What was that? Wolves?" he asked, wincing at shriek.

"Orcs," said Kili, pulling his pipe ouit of his mouth. "They raid villages, at night. No one knows they're coming till they're there. And then they cut your throat," he said, drawing the knife he was using to carve across his neck. "No warning. You just die."

"Oh," Bilbo said, sounding perturbed.

Kili snickered, looking at Fili for approval. Fili smiled at his brother, feeling slightly bad for the poor hobbit, who had obviously only ever heard of Orcs. Even the most inexperienced of the dwarves in the company had fought against an orc before. Even if Fili felt bad though, he still had to laugh at Kili's contagious smile.

Thorin, however, did not. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he asked, turning around. "You should ask your mother what it's like, or any of your comrades."

"I didn't mean anything by it, it was just a joke," Kili said.

"Of course you didn't. You don't know what the world is like," Thorin said. By the way Kili sank back, Fili knew his brother had caught the hidden message- Thorin thought Kili didn't know enough to come with them.

Thorin stalked to the other end of the cave, standing at the mouth of it, staring out over the Lone Lands to the east- in the direction of Erebor. Kili bit his lip, as Fili reached over, patting his leg. Siv stirred as Fili's hand left her hair, and she sat up slightly, looking around. Fili opened his mouth to tell Kili something reassuring- anything- but Balin spoke up first.

"Don't mind him. He has more cause than most to hate Orcs- which is saying a lot."

"Why? Why does he?" Bilbo asked, curiously.

"After we lost Erebor, Thorin's grandfather decided to retake Moria. Only, the orcs there first-" Balin began, launching into the familiar story of Azanulbizar.

Fili had heard this story as a child. How Azog had behead Thror, holding his head up. How Thrain- Fili's own grandfather- had gone missing. How Frerin, his uncle, had been mortally wounded in the battle- dying after in his brother's arms.

But his favorite part of the story was how Thorin had taken Azog on. How he had defended himself with only an oaken branch. How Thorin had been so brave, even though he'd just watched his grandfather die. How Thorin had beaten Azog. There had been a victory, but no winner that day- and the dwarves were still hurting from it. But Thorin had inspired them that day. And every day since.

As Balin finished his story, Fili glanced around the cave. Everyone had woken up, and they were all standing around, staring at Thorin,. Everyone knew the story- several of them had been there that day. But it wasn't something they really thought about. It was so easy to forget, the things that Thorin (and several of the others) had lived through and done. And it was unnerving to be reminded about it.

"What happened to the pale orc?" Bilbo asked, staring at Thorin.

"He went back into the hole he came from, like the filth he was. He died long ago," said Thorin. He glanced around the cave, and then sighed. "We've got an an early start tomorrow! Go back to sleep. You too, Fili and Kili. I'll take the next watch."

* * *

**AN: **Guys. please tell me what you think- constructive criticism, favorite parts, things that you related to. I WANNA KNOW IT ALL.

Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
